Welcome to my town
by TheUndeadRabbitWhichLives
Summary: Ok this is my first attempt at a story in a very long time and this is my first attempt at a romance thingy so please for the love of Benji be kind *Updated and finished*
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to my town  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kry and her stupid sister, everything else belongs to Jhonen, including my soul ^.^  
  
How would you feel if all your dreams were broken in one day? Well that's what happened to me today so I decided to write a story to get my mind of my depressing thoughts. Yea! so I suppose I'll write about my character Kry meeting Nny, and just for the sake of my story I'm having Kry's house be between Squee's and Nny's house.  
  
She looked at the few boxes of things she owned that were stuffed into her cars trunk and back seats. She grabbed a box and carried it into her new house, it was very small though it had two rooms. She set the box in living room and sighed looking at the floor. A thought crossed her mind as to where her sister was but then she figured she's probably off flirting with some boys twice her age. She knew her sister wasn't a slut but that she just was too dumb to understand what she was doing. She went back out to her car and grabbed two more boxes. She looked at the houses next to her then to her house number, 778. One away from heaven's number, she laughed to herself and carried the rest of the boxes into the house. She sat down on the floor and started going through the boxes. She opened a box and found a bunch of cheerleading outfits and pom-poms, her sisters box of course. She set the box to the side and looked into another, all black, she set it to her other side knowing it was hers right away. She wondered how her and her sister were related. Her sister is so cheery and bright with the colors of life, then her, herself is so silent and dark. She carried her boxes into one room and set them on the floor. She walked to the kitchen and looked into the fridge they had put in the day before. They needed food she knew so she grabbed her wallet and walked outside shutting the door and headed to the store. She didn't take her car, too much of a waste. She reached the store and walked in and looked around. Just a few things, milk, bread, cereal, maybe some eggs, just stuff they needed until she could get a better job. Ever since her parents died her and her sister have been struggling to live. Her sister didn't work which made her angry sometimes but she had to keep them alive. She walked over to the milk section and grabbed a gallon, she grabbed some eggs then went to the bread section. She grabbed some wonder bread which was always her favorite though she thought picking a favorite bread was silly. She walked to the cereal isle. So many choices, she grabbed some fruity rocks and walked to the cash register. She stood in line behind a very thin guy in black. Behind her she saw some guys pushing each other laughing. Prep, she thought, she shuddered remembering her old school and how she got beaten up for being different. One boy shoved the other into her which made her bump into the thin man in front of her causing him to drop his frooty pops which splattered all over the floor. The prep just laughed and she looked at the man in front of her, "I'm terribly sorry" she said looking at the floor and began picking up the frooty pops. She threw them away with out another word, walked to the ice cream and picked out three new frooty pops, walked into the line, paid for them and gave them to the man without a single word. She looked at her stuff and sighed, no fruity rocks today, besides cereal isn't that good. She knew she would not be able to afford it all so she put her fruity rocks away and went to the end of the line. The man stared at her for awhile then disappeared, she couldn't exactly tell where he went since she was looking at the ground. She left the store with her little bag and started her walk to her new house. She heard footsteps behind her and she paused, waiting. They stopped as well, nervously she continued and so did they, she walked faster and suddenly she was grabbed. She was dragged into an alley and slammed onto the side of a building. She looked at her purser, it was one of the preps from before, she saw him smile widely and could smell the alcohol in his breath. He covered her mouth quickly before she got the chance to scream and he started ripping her clothes to shreds. Tears fell down the side of her cheeks and she closed her eyes imaging she wasn't there, then with out warning everything went black, her thoughts, her eyesight, her feelings.  
  
A/N: Oh the corny horror, well this is the first chapter in my story, and by the way I named Kry way before I ever heard of JtHM, sorta funny how things work out. O.o 


	2. Enter the Darkness

Disclaimer: Same as before o.0  
  
She opened her eyes and started to sit up but felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She tried to move her hand to her head to see if it was bleeding but her hand was chained down to the floor. She couldn't see to well, the room was dark, there was some light but it only came through a tiny window in a door. She sat up and tried to find some way to get out, her chains were long enough for her to reach the door. She peered out of the window and saw hundreds of people in the room next to her.  
  
Some were nailed to the wall, others were in boxes, some on chairs chained down, and all of them were crying or screaming. She wondered why she wasn't in their with them but felt sort of happy she wasn't when she noticed the same guy who had tried to rape her was in the room nailed to the ceiling.  
  
She heard a door open and someone walking down some stairs. She lay back down and pretended to be asleep. She heard her room door open and someone walking over to her. She opened her eyes a tiny bit hoping that whoever was there, they wouldn't notice. She couldn't believe it, the same person who she bumped into was the one kneeling down besides her.  
  
She tried to keep calm but she choked on some air and started coughing. The man immediately stood up and looked down at her. She sat up and put her hand to her mouth coughing then she looked at the man. She tried to speak but her throat was too sore. He looked at her then turned away and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.  
  
She tried to yell but couldn't, she then collapsed on the floor tired and crying.  
  
A/N: Thank you Angel for reviewing and giving me some advice ^.^ 


	3. A short talk

Disclaimer: Own nothing  
  
He walked up the stairs as nail bunny floated by his side. "Nail bunny, you've always been honest to me..I..I..need your advice" he kept walking and made his way up the stairs then sat on the top step. "About what Johnny?" the floating head of a bunny said. "That girl, she.well I just cant get myself to kill her, I've spent hours thinking about it..and her" Johnny said staring down at the stairs. "She just has something about her that gets to me, I just don't know what to do." He sighed thinking about her, she had long blue hair that smelled wonderfully of blueberries, her skin was white, he thought maybe she was sick, or it could just be powder.  
  
He looked at nail bunny and waited for his answer. "Well maybe you like her Johnny, you haven't had any nice girl company since well Devi I suppose, was she kind to you?" "Yeah she was, she was pushed into me and paid for my fruity pops I dropped, she didn't even comment me about my appearance, but that's stupid to think that I would have feelings for anyone, and Devi.well she was different." "Well then maybe this ones different too Johnny, maybe you should try talking to her you know, get to know her."  
  
"What if I try to attack her like I did Devi? Or what if she doesn't like me and tried to get away?" Johnny said looking directly at the bunny's head. "You won't try to attack her, the doughboys are gone now and you got to give her a chance, you'll never know until you try Johnny." Johnny nodded and stood up then headed back down the stairs.  
  
A/N: spontaneous-combustion is a good thing ~.^ 


	4. The meeting

Disclaimer: Wow same as before  
  
She heard her room door open again and she sat up immediately. She saw him walk in then sit by the wall and look at her resting his back against the blackened wall. His stare made her feel uneasy but this whole kidnapped thing wasn't making her feel any better. She gulped and looked at the floor.  
  
"What's your name" she heard him say in a quiet voice. "Umm.Kry" she said almost in whisper. "You me as in crying with a c?" he said still looking at her. "Um sort of, said the same but spelt with a K." she stared at the floor avoiding eye contact as best she could. "Where do you live?" "Why are you asking me?" she said with out thinking. "Just trying to make conversation." She laughed a little. "Ok well lets see, I have no parents, I have a slut for a sister and I have to support her even though my two jobs I have now hardly help, oh and my house number is 778." She felt herself almost getting angry but calmed down thinking about what her anger might do.  
  
"Well I guess that moves things along, how did your parents die?" he said starting to fiddle with his thumbs. "Car accident, they were hit by a drunk driver when I was 15, ever since then I've had to support my sister and i." She said looking at him now. "Ah some people are so stupid with their mindless alcohol, makes me wonder why people just don't take turns jumping off a cliff to see who can survive."  
  
She laughed a little and felt almost happy being by him, he sounded like he really understood how she felt. "I know what you mean, um if you don't mind me asking, why did you um..chain me down to the floor?" she said tugging at her chains. "To keep you from running." He looked at her now not doing anything else. "Oh trust me I have no reason to run." She said sighing. He noticed how truthful she sounded, no screaming, no crying. He tilted his head a little observing her then unchained one of her hands. She squeezed her hand getting feeling back into it then looked at him smiling. "Thanks, that was starting to hurt a lot." He looked at her smile confused.  
  
"People never smile at me." He thought. "In less they are making fun of me." He stared out in front of him not looking at anything. "Um hey, if you don't mind me asking, why did you um..kidnap me?" he looked at her then stood up dusting himself off "I did not kidnap you." He walked up right next to her and kneeled down looking directly into his eyes. She looked at him and started blushing. He noticed her face getting redder "Are you blushing?" he said getting more and more confused. She looked down and muttered a "yes". "Why" he said lifting her chin up so he could look into her blue eyes.  
  
"Because it's not everyday a handsome man sits next to me, let alone look at me." "You think I'm handsome? Maybe it's the lighting." He stood up, walked to one of the walls and flipped a switch turning on a light, down the halls into a room below them a terrifying shriek was heard. He smiled to himself hearing it then looked back at Kry. "look at me now and tell me what you think." He said standing in front of her. She looked at him still blushing. "I see no difference honestly, you still are quite handsome." He kneeled down and looked directly into her eyes again, he could tell she wasn't lieing. He stood up and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him and ran up the stairs in search of Nailbunny.  
  
A/N: added the dude who is attached to all those wires in my story (the dude from the comic when the guy was doing a survey and he pushed the doorbell) ^.^ hope you like it even if it sucks and probably only one person is reading it but oh well, I still be happy =P 


	5. Good night

Disclaimer: nothing owned by me  
  
"I don't understand, she's so nice and she said I look.handsome..no one has ever said that to me, and I could tell she wasn't lieing" he looked at his bunny's head that was floating around him "Well then what's wrong? She likes you, that's a good thing, don't you like her back?" Johnny looked at the floor. "Of course I do, but how could someone like her ever love me?" "Johnny let her get to know the real you, let her know how you feel, then ask yourself these questions."  
  
Johnny nodded then sighed. He would wait till tomorrow to talk to her more, right now though he needed a cherry doom slushy.  
  
~Kry~ She looked around the room. She squeezed her free hand glad to atleast have one free. She didn't really want to run. She really did think he was cute, but she didn't even know his name. She sighed and laid down closing her eyes.  
  
A/N: weeee.ok quit looking at me like that . 


	6. Bagels

Disclaimer: Not even gonna bother this time  
  
She awoke to see him sitting against the wall looking at her. She sat up and looked at him. "Good morning I think." She said smiling at him. "Good morning." He said back, he stood up and walked over to her then kneeled down and unchained her other hand. "You're free to go." He said looking at the floor. She stood up and looked down at him then offered her hand. "Would you like to go out for breakfast with me?" he looked at her with en eyebrow slightly raised then took her hand. She helped him up and they both headed upstairs. "Would you mind if I asked your name?" Kry said looking at him when they reached the top of the stairs. "I'm Johnny, but you can call me Nny." He said looking back at her then headed to the door with her right besides him.  
  
They walked out of the house then down the sidewalk talking to each other. Kry stopped for a second and ran inside her house leaving her sister a note saying she'd be back later. She walked back outside and stood by Nny. She knew the perfect place for breakfast and took his hand gently which made him shudder a bit but allowed her to take his hand anyway.  
  
They stopped in front of the bagel shop and walked in. Kry asked Nny what kind of bagel he'd like and he simply replied "plain" she nodded and went up to the register. The guy behind the counter stared out in front of him blankly. "Day dreaming" she thought to herself then waved a hand in front of him. "Um could we have a blueberry and plain bagel please?" the guy snapped out of it and gave her the bagels. She paid for them and grabbed some cream cheese for Nny.  
  
She sat at the table where Nny was and handed him his bagel and the cream cheese. He shook his head some at the cream cheese and she smiled. "I don't like cream cheese either." She said and took a small bite out of her bagel when she saw some preps walking by the bagel shop. She ducked down and hid under the table and waited quietly.  
  
Nny looked at her confused and looked at the preps by the window. One of them saw him and elbowed the others. They walked in and circled Nny's table. Kry got out from underneath the table and looked at all of them gulping nervously. She stood up grabbing Nny's hand and try pushing her way through their bulk. "Hey where do you think you're going little miss?" the biggest one said. He grabbed her and shoved her back onto the seat after letting go of Nny. She looked at Nny her eyes pleading him to leave and go far away, but he ignored it not wanting to leave her.  
  
She sighed and kicked the biggest one right in the groined then stood up and pushed him to the floor. She kicked his side, grabbed Nny's hand and ran out of the shop. "Sorry bout that, guess it's bad luck being with me." She sighed after saying that and looked at him. "I'm so sorry Nny maybe for your own sake you shouldn't be with me. He tried not to laugh thinking about how backwards it was but he just shook his head. They walked back to their homes.  
  
Kry sat down in her room then heard a loud cry coming from her neighbor's house. She looked out the door and saw it wasn't coming from Nny's house. She walked over to her neighbor's window and peered in. She saw a tiny boy holding a teddy bear. She looked around slightly and saw two aliens in his room. He shrieked again causing Kry to cover her ears. "Hmm Tuesday night, alien night." She thought and jumped through the window shattering glass onto the floor.  
  
She dusted the glass off of herself and grabbed the little boy. She pointed at the aliens and "Tsked" them. "Bad bad aliens" she glared at them and jumped out of the window and ran into her house with the little boy in her arms. She set him down in the living room still filled with boxes and asked the little boy his name. He replied with a little squee sound so she decided to call him Squee.  
  
She had no idea how she just did what she did, she would have never jumped through someone's window. She thought maybe it was the bagel, but she shook her head and looked at the boy. "Where's your parents?" she said as softly as she could. "They were drugged by the aliens, they will be sleeping for a few days." She smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair. "Would you like to stay here until they are awake?" she said still smiling.  
  
The boy nodded and she saw his little bear. "Who's this little bear?" Squee held up his bear and proudly exclaimed "he's Shmee." She smiled, "what a lovely name." She dug through a few boxes and took out some blankets and pillows, she gave a pillow and a blanket to Squee then laid her own on the floor. "Is it alright if we sleep on the floor tonight Squee? Sorry but we don't have any beds right now." The little boy nodded again and laid down holding Shmee tightly to him. "Oh by the way I'm Kry, if you need anything just tell me ok?" the boy smiled and whispered to Shmee. "We sure are lucky to have such a nice neighbor lady aren't we Shmee?" the boy smiled at his teddy bear then fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Thanks soooooo much for the reviews I love you all!!! Thank you nny777slavelabor! Thanks angel! And thanks squee779slabor! *Bows down to them* you made my day! I'll start working on the next chapters right away, sorry bout the last chapter and it's shortness, just sorta wanted to get done with it. Ok I'm done now *walks off into the sunset* (had to do that for DixieGoddess) ^.^ 


	7. A day with Squee

Disclaimer: Nothing owned by me except my insanity and I dought anyone wants to fight about that. *Gives dr. evil look*  
  
Kry woke up and saw Squee wide-awake. "You ok?" she asked looking at him. "Yeah just another nightmare." He sat up still holding Shmee tightly. "Want some milk and cookies or something?" squee nodded his head happily. Kry sat up scratching the back of her head then stood up. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a plastic glass then looked in the fridge. "Damn" she thought to herself. She remembered she got hit on the head and dropped her groceries. "Hmm how bout we go out and eat?" she looked at Squee who was standing up and took his hand gently. They both headed out of the house and went to the nearest McDonna's.  
  
Kry went up the register with squee and looked at the choices. It was 2:00 am in the morning so they could pick any of the breakfast things they wanted. Squee ordered some pancakes and Kry just ordered a Pepsi. They sat down in a booth by the window. Kry drank her soda and watched Squee gobble down his pancakes. She smiled thinking to herself about how cute Squee was and how lucky his parents must be to have such a well-behaved son.  
  
Squee looked up at Kry "mommy and daddy told me to get lost many times, or to get kidnapped, do you think you could kidnap me Mrs. Kry?" she looked shocked at what he said and laughed a little. "Don't worry bout it Squee let's just have a good day and we'll see later ok?" she saw Squee smile brightly and she couldn't help but smile as well.  
  
They walked out of the McDonna's and walked to the park. Squee hopped onto a swing and Kry pushed him happily. Just then Kry noticed something moving in the shadows. She threw a rock where she heard the noise then heard something speak.  
  
"Oww jeez you didn't have to hit me with a rock." Nny stepped out of the shadows rubbing his forehead. "Oh my gosh sorry Nny, what are you doing up this early?" he looked at her and laughed. "I could be asking you the same question" "good point" she smiled and continued pushing Squee.  
  
"You know Mr. Nny too Mrs. Kry?" squee said innocently. "Yeah we know each other, Mr. Nny saved my live." She smiled at Nny who walked over to them. "you have a motherly touch Kry." Nny said smirking at her. She laughed at him and shrugged. "Squee's a good kid." Nny nodded and they talked till the sun came up.  
  
They got bored of the park so all three of them walked around the town. For the rest of the day they just enjoyed each other's company. When nightfall came they went back to their houses and squee stayed with Kry. Before Kry went into her house she quickly kissed Nny's cheek then went inside with squee.  
  
A/N: Ok I know I'm corny but I'm happy, ^.^; I need some help, I'm thinking if I should make a sad ending or happy ending but I don't want people pissed at me, so um a little help would be nice. Thanks and stuffers. 


	8. A happy ending

Disclaimer: own nothing except Kry and stupid sister, yea!  
  
A/N: k I decided I might as well write both since at first I wanted to make it sad but I'm starting to like Kry so here's the happy ending. Oh and McDonna's is spelt right and stuff, I just don't want to get sued for using the real name. Oh yes and I must add Nny's gonna be waaaayyy ooc . sorry I did this so fast but my mom's kicking me off the computer.  
  
The next morning the same thing happened, except squee wasn't wide-awake. Kry asked squee when they were at McDonna's eating if he had any nightmares. He said no a little surprised by his own answer and just smiled while eating his pancakes.  
  
They went to the park and Squee got on his same swing while Kry pushed him happily. Kry wasn't expecting Nny to be there again and she sighed of relief. She was really embarrassed at what she did yesterday, and she hoped she didn't disturb him too badly. After pushing Squee for awhile she sat down on the swing next to him and looked at the sky. Without warning her eyes were covered.  
  
She heard Nny whisper into her ear. "Hey there." She laughed some and took his hands off of her eyes. "Trying to scare me to death?" she smirked at him then remembered what she did the other night and blushed. "Um sorry about the other night, I guess that was uncalled for." She looked at the ground feeling ashamed.  
  
Squee looked over at Kry and stopped swinging. "Mrs. Kry what's wrong? I don't think anything's wrong with showing Mr. Nny how you feel." Hearing that Kry turned red as a cherry. Nny laughed and sat down on the swing next to her. She looked at him trying to smile but couldn't. "Don't worry about it, not like I didn't like it." He smiled at her. She smiled back and asked him about what she should do with Squee. He thought about if for some time then looked at her then at Squee who had stopped swinging and sat on her lap. "I think you should adopt him, he seems to like you a lot and you are very kind to him and his parents aren't fitting at all."  
  
Kry blushed and Squee smiled happily.  
  
Later on in the afternoon Kry went to Squee's house to talk to his parents. They were happy to get rid of him and gave her all his papers with out even asking any questions. Kry very confused took the papers and Squee's stuff to her house. She packed up all her things and Squee's things. She wrote a note to her sister and left it on the counter. The note read: Dear Kara, I'm sorry but I felt it necessary to move out, I left some money under this note and I signed you up for a job at McDonna's, you have to go there tomorrow at 12:00. Good luck.  
  
Love Kry and Squee. 


	9. A happy ending part two

Disclaimer: nothing but Kry  
  
Squee tugged on Kry's shirtsleeve and Kry looked down at him. "Yes squee?" she smiled at him while putting her car in reverse pulling out of her driveway ready to move to her new house in California. "Aren't you going to say good-bye to Mr. Nny?" Kry sighed sadly and replied with a simple no. "then can I say good-bye?" she stopped the car and nodded after thinking awhile. "Lets both go say our good-byes." She stepped out of the car and took Squee's hand gently then walked to Nny's house.  
  
They knocked on the door and waited then Squee rang the doorbell. They both heard a shriek and laughed. They knew who was attached to the wires downstairs deserved it. Nny came to the door and smiled when seeing Squee and Kry. "Hi Mr. Nny!" Squee said smiling brightly. "Hi Squee" Nny looked down at Squee and ruffled his hair smiling. He looked at Kry and smiled at her. "Hi Kry, what's up?" "Nny I have one question for you and you'll have to decide soon, would you like to go with me and Squee to California?"  
  
Nny studied her for a moment then nodded. "I would like to go with you very much." Kry smiled and looked at Squee who was jumping up and down happily. They all got in the car and headed for California for the first start of their new lives together.  
  
A/N: Yes I know the cornyness is probably eating at your brains right now . I'm sorry but I was gonna make the story a sad ending and that's why my happy ending sucks *gets garbage thrown at her* 


	10. The sad ending thingy

Disclaimer: nothing but Kry  
  
Kry hugged Squee when she woke up not knowing why. She was just in a good mood. She took him to McDonna's like before and went to the park again. She pushed Squee on his swing and sigh happily.  
  
Nny stopped at the park again during his morning walk to the 24/7 gas station. They talked about their past even though Nny didn't remember much of his past he still liked talking to Kry. They decided to go get some bagels during the afternoon.  
  
Kry got her usual blueberry and Nny his plain. She got Squee a blueberry too and sat down next to them feeling completely happy. They ate their bagels then stopped when the same preps from before came into the shop. They spotted Nny and Kry and walked over to them. They ignored them and continued eating their bagels until the biggest one, who Kry kicked earlier, pulled out a gun. Kry looked at the gun and shoved Squee behind her. "What do you want?!" she shouted angrily at him. He looked at Nny "I want revenge, you see your friend here killed my buddy just because he made fun of his stupid gay clothes." He aimed the gun at Nny and pulled the trigger.  
  
A/N: oooh funky o.o 


	11. The sad ending part two

Disclaimer: nothing but Kry  
  
To Nny's surprise he wasn't shot but in front of him Kry lay on the floor bleeding. The prep looked at her in shock, dropped the gun and ran. Squee saw Kry and started crying his eyes out holding Shmee tightly. Nny quickly kneeled down to her and picked her up. He looked at her and saw the shot wound. She was hit right in the chest. "Why?" was the only thing he could get out other then tears. "I.I..didn't want you hurt.." she choked out and smiled at him resting her hand lightly on his cheek. She closed her eyes and her hand dropped.  
  
Nny cried and stood up with Kry still in his arms. He took Squee to his house and buried her in his backyard in the only spot that had grass. He grabbed the biggest stone he could and wrote out her gravestone.  
  
Nny gathered all his things important to him and wrote a note leaving it on Kry's front door for her sister. The note told her that Kry had to leave and that she should go on with her life and that she's sorry.  
  
He took Squee's hand and walked to his car that had a few boxes in the back. He pulled out of his driveway and headed towards California to start his and Squee's new life. Forever scarred..  
  
A/N: sorry it's so lame but I was interrupted while writing and completely lost my ideas . yes I know shame and all that, I'm so sorry *Gets pelted with rocks and dies* 


End file.
